1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Beehive System that includes a small hive beetle trap and to a lure for capturing small hive beetles found in honeybee hives. It also relates to methods for using the system, the trap, and the lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apiculture is a vital component of modern agriculture. Currently there are more then 2.5 million honeybee producing colonies in the United States with an estimated value of the beekeeping and pollination industries of about 14.6 billion dollars per year. Honeybees, specifically Apis mellifera L., are highly efficient foragers on numerous flowering plants, including agricultural crops. Plant pollination by the honeybee is the most commonly recognized means of crop pollination. Beekeepers are challenged with diseases and pests within hives such as the tracheal and varroa mites in the United States and destructive diseases such as foulbrood disease. A beehive generally has a fixed top and bottom and includes an exclusion device to keep the queen bee isolated. The bottom board is generally a rectangular shaped box or frame upon which the rest of the beehive is stacked. The bottom board includes a gap on or in one of the four upstanding walls through which bees enter and exit the beehive while keeping out other larger insects, mice, and other rodents.
The small hive beetle is an exotic pest that originates from South Africa and was found in Florida in 1998. It has now spread throughout the eastern and mid-western United States, causing considerable damage to honey bee colonies and negatively impacting the beekeeping industry (Morse and Calderone, Bee Culture, Volume 128, 1-15, 2000). In sub-Saharan Africa, the beetle's native home, they are not considered a major pest of honey bees (Lundie, Sci. Bull. 220, Union of South Africa, Department of Agriculture and Forestry, 30 pages, 1940), because in strong colonies, worker honey bees encapsulate groups of small hive beetles with propolis (Neumann et al., Naturwissenschaften, Volume 88, 2140216, 200). However in the United States, where honey bee colonies are predominantly of European origin, small hive beetles have been reported to damage both weak and strong colonies (Sanford, Apis, Volume 16, 1-5, 1998). Defense mechanisms have yet to be demonstrated in European bees.
Damage to honey bee colonies in the United States is caused mainly by the beetle larvae, which feed on honey, pollen, and brood. In addition, larval excrement tends to ferment honey, rendering it unsuitable for human consumption. In highly infested colonies, where larval feeding is extensive, bees generally leave. The beetle can multiply to huge numbers within infested colonies where it eats brood, destroys combs, and if uncontrolled ultimately destroys the hives. If the infestation is sufficiently heavy, the beetles may cause bees to abandon their hive. In stored combs and honey awaiting extraction, the beetle larvae may tunnel through the combs of honey, feeding and defecating, causing discoloration and fermentation of the honey. The small hive beetle will thrive in tropical, semi-tropical and temperate climates. It is an opportunist and a scavenger, taking advantage of situations that suit its reproduction. Adult beetles lay eggs in irregular masses in crevices or brood combs containing pollen or brood. Each female beetle is capable of laying an enormous number of eggs which can lead to a heavy infestation in a single generation. Beetle larvae mature from egg to pupae in about 10-16 days. The larvae require a diet of honey and pollen to fully develop. Beetle larvae also feed on stored comb and supers of honey in honey houses, especially frames containing pollen. The beetle is a major problem when honey supers are allowed to remain in the bee hive for long periods prior to extraction. Wax cappings, set aside following honey extraction, may also become beetle infested. Bee brood rearing stops when beetle infestation reaches high levels in the colony.
Currently small hive beetles are controlled using good management and a number of techniques that can reduce the impact of the beetle. Relocating hives may break the beetle's life cycle. Pesticide containing products such as CheckMite+™ strips and GardStar® (MannLake Ltd., Hackensack, Minn.) have been recommended for hive beetle control. The CheckMite+™ is an inside-hive treatment while the GardStar® is a soil drench.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,129 (Griffith, Oct. 22, 2002) discloses a bottom board that has a screen permanently installed in the bottom board that covers the full expanse between the upstanding walls so that mites in the hive have to pass through the screen and come in contact with a sub-board that is removable from the bottom board through a rear access. The subboard may optionally include a sticky coating to trap the mites that pass through the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,380 (Martin, Jul. 28, 1987) discloses a bottom board which is flat at its base with three upstanding walls to support the remainder of the beehive with a gap provided between two of the upstanding walls to allow bees to enter and exit the hive.
Suazo et al., (Apidologie, Volume 34, 525-533, 2003) report that there has been no attempt to identify the cues attracting small hive beetles to honey bee hives. They state that Elzen et al. (Apidologie, Volume 31, 361-366, 1999) reported that small hive beetles are attracted to a combination of honey, pollen, and adult bees. They also reported that small numbers of beetles were captured in traps baited with adult bees but not in traps baited with honey and pollen, or brood alone.
Various forms of small hive beetle control are known, however there remains a need in the art for reliable control methods and traps for controlling small hive beetles. The present invention, as described below, is different from related art control methods, lures, and traps.